SUMMER AND LUCKY
by kayrarara74
Summary: Divulge into the ship NALU and read a fantastic story full of friendship, hardship, Adventure, Humour, and Romance.. This story takes place in College and it centers around Lucy and friends as they figure out romance and their futures and over come the many hurdles they face.. FIND OUT MORE IN SUMMER AND LUCKY
1. Chapter 1- TROUBLE IN PARADISE

**SUMMER AND LUCKY**

SEASON ONE

Chapter One- Trouble in Paradise

The air was crisp with the smells of salt and ocean. She put her hand over her eyes to shield her from the beaming sun that shun brightly in the sky above her. She looked around at the beautiful scene in front of her, it was a gorgeous summer day with seagulls singing while flying over head, people laughing and swimming in the crystal blue ocean. Children were building and making sculptors out of sand on the white grainy beach.

She sniffed in the air and grinned as she started to unpack her things.. one by one setting up her huge pink and white polkadot umbrella that would defiantly be needed on such a hot day, she un packed a portable white beach chair, she threw on her shades and dropped her blue cooler next to her chair and sat down. after taking a sip out of one of the beverages from her cooler she opened her book and began to read to pass some time...

Page after page she flipped she noticed the sun begging to rise higher in the sky, opening her eyes wide with shook she swiftly brought her wrist that had a golden watch wrapped around it and tssk'd silently to her self. _They should have been here by now! _ She sighed loudly before standing up once again to stretch, _LUCY! _ She heard and quickly turned around to see a couple of girls walking gingerly towards her. She smiled a big toothy grin and waved to them. Coming up to her were 2 girls, the one was tall and slender with wavy blue hair and big blue eyes, Lucy eyed her outfit and mentally nodded in approval. This girl wore a tight bikini that in Lucy's opinion barely covered anything. "Important" its colour was a bright blue and white ruffled bikini that was topped with a cute black bathing suit cover white was sheer. Lucy turned and eye'd the other girl. _Levy McGarden..._She was shorter then the others but also had blue hair that reached her shoulders with some of it up in two parted buns, her sharp intellectual eyes surveyed the beach as she walked. Lucy thought she looked super cute in her orange and black bikini that hugged her body really well, it was stripped but with a lil bit of string made into bows at her hips. As they got up to where Lucy was they heaved some big luggages on top of a blanket in front of Lucy's chair and both of them sighed a breath of relief when they finally had nothing in their hands..

" Lu why did u park everything so far away from the cars" whined Levy puffing out her cheeks and clicking her tongue. Lucy looked at her with a dead pan face and shrugged her shoulders, her long blond hair waving with her actions.

"This was the only spot available at the time..." Lucy looked away and was helping Juvia un pack the bento box and other food items from her bags.

"Juvia is just glad that Lucy got here before us to grab this spot" Juvia fist pumped to her self as she liked where everything was where she wanted it.. bouncy a little with a smile on her face ( being a bit of a perfectionist ) she was satisfied.

The girls looked towards the beach as a group of young children were laughing and splashing each other with water.. All three girls chuckled at the scene.

Levy looked at the water and grabbed from her bag a plastic package that had the word inflatable in big pink letters. She smiled brightly and pointed towards the sparking water.

"HEY lets go swimming! By the looks of it Lu hasn't gone in for a dip yet!" Levy sounded excited just like the children splashing each other. Lucy and Juvia looked at each other and chuckled and agreed to go swimming at the request of their cute Levy. Lucy finally stripped from her jean shorts and tank top to uncover her white bathing suit that hugged her body perfectly, she snickered with dead pan eyes when some guys behind her whistled at her when she was undressing, admittedly Lucy Heartfilla was a gorgeous girl, long blonde hair that framed her face and cheeks but not over powering her big golden brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight Lucy had big boobs and a big ass that made her stick out amongst other woman but the 3 girls were all gorgeous so nobody had a problem showing off their assets. Lucy tied her hair in a pony tail that swished to the bottom of her back and all three girls ran towards the water. Lucy and Juvia were the first to plunge themselves into the at first fridged waters before melting into the water with smiles still plastered on their faces. Juvia turned towards levy who was placing a single toe into the water to test it, flinching everytime she dipped her toe in. Juvia laughed out loud before running back to Levy and grabing her free hand the one that didnt hold the inflatable donut shaped plastic floaty. And yanked her forcefully into the water, being kinda short her head went completely under and she shot up out of the cold water gasping and coughing as she was taken by complete surprise.. she looked at the two laughing girls and with an angry face.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME JUVIA! AND WHAT R U LAUGHING AT LU?! REVENGE WILL BE MINE!" Yelled Levy who was now splashing the others without remorse. They continued to play in the water and even met some new people, after Lucy accidentally bumped into a girl in the water, who later had invited them to some party, Lucy and Juvia went star eyed when the other people mentioned that there was going to be some BBQ food and drinks and music, and a bon fire. Levy was a little bit more shy but thought it would be fun to hang out with new people. This had to be the first summer of their college career where they had taken a break and gone on vacation, Being second year students who just happened to take the same programs and go to the same college. And since their vacation was for the entire summer vacation they were pretty pumped and excited to go to this party. After coming out of the water at the sound of Levy's growling stomach the girls sat down and ate the food Juvia had prepared. They continued to make conversation and laugh with each other.

"So Lu how did it go with that hot guy u were seeing?" Asked a very narrow eyed and curious faced Levy. Who was taking a bit out of a apple.

"Heh he turned out to be a major flirt and by our first "date" meet up thing he was already talking to another girl I believe her name was ARIES?" Lucy thought for a moment, and chuckled.

"And plus he really wasn't my type, Loke was good looking and all but still not my type" Lucy went on and shrugged while drinking lemonade.

"WHAT? I'm sorry Lucy Juvia thought Loke would be a good match for you... il have to hit him when we get back to school". Juvia stated with an unamused face and clicking her tongue in disapproval. Lucy laughed but then realized how late it was getting and they had nothing DECENT to ware for the party that they would be attending later on when the sun starts to set.

"EEEH girls look at the time! Its already 3pm and we don't have anything to ware for tonight. I was thinking we could go check out the local shops here near the beach" Lucy watched as the girls grew happy smiles and soon after began to clean up their beach spot and started walking towards their parked cars. They basically threw everything together in the back and got dressed in shorts and t-shirts and threw on flip-flops and sandals and made their way into the car. Since Lucy walked from their hotel to the beach she hadn't needed to rent out a car since they drove down from their school to the beach resort together.

"Juvia turn up the radio this is a great song!" Levy shouted and jumped up and down in her seat occasionally looking at Lucy from behind her in the back and together all three of them began to sang... loudly and somewhat off key but they were having a blast and even had a group of people in a different car in a convertable start singing with them at a red light.

(Boys of summer- Ataris )

**_Nobody on the road,_**

**_Nobody on the beach._**

**_I feel it in the air,_**

**_The summer's out of reach._**

**_Empty lake, empty streets,_**

**_The sun goes down alone._**

**_I'm driving by your house_**

**_Don't know you're not home._**

**_But I can see you,_**

**_Your brown skin shining in the sun._**

**_You got your hair combed back_**

**_And your sunglasses on, baby._**

**_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_**

**_After the boys of summer have gone. _**

After coming down from the high of singing and having fun on the drive to the street mall. Juvia pulled the car to a stop in a parking space. The girls didn't waste any time getting out and heading to the first store they seen.

"WELCOME! If u have any questions feel free to ask me and I will be glad to assist". Said a very tan woman who had white blonde hair reaching just below her ears waring a skirt which reminded Lucy of a hippy.

"Hey Levy this would look good on you" said Lucy pulling a tight small orange dress with straps from off one of the many hangers and throwing it to Levy who inspected it thrououghly. It was knitted fabric and hung short and was somewhat low cut but Levy liked it.

"Good eye Lucy! Just what I was looking for". Without even trying it on she went to the cashier to pay. Juvia was hard at work looking through everything this store had but huffed when she didn't see anything she liked. After Levy bought a couple of accessories

They left that store and began walking down to find another store with potential. The girls came to a halt at the smell wafting out of the cafe and they were about to enter when suddenly.

**_BAM!_**

Levy and juvia turned around to see Lucy fallen to the ground and being squished by a man the man had run into her and literally knocked her off her feet. They were in utter shock at what they witnessed but were more concerned at how mad Lucy would be.

Lucy groaned and tried to get up pushing the man off of her and she stood up dusting off her know scraped knee she looked up at the man.

"OUCH! U really need to watch where your go-" she stopped mid sentence when she tried to get a good look at him. _PINK H-HAIR .. _she thought to her self out loud and at this the man looked at her apologetically and threw a hand behind his head and sweetly smiled...

" Sorry! I was being chased and I ran into you while I was looking behind me are you okay?" He grinned a very toothy grin that flashed his white canines and Lucy was stunned she didn't know why she couldn't throat anything to say but before she could. The man had grabbed her hand and started pulling her with him and they started to run.. all she could hear were the guys footsteps and hearing levy and juvia in the background calling out to her.. but Lucy couldn't pull her hand away from this mans and just kept running.. she looked behind her and sure enough there were a group of guys dressed in black outfits running towards them with bats and switch blades from what lucy could make out.

"EEEEEK" she said out loud and began to run to her outmost ability. The man that had just knocked her down not many moments ago looked behind him and smiled at her.

" Dont worry". And with that they ran into a small alley way between two buildings. He tossed Lucy behind him and the man with the pink hair stepped infront of her with his arms crossed and a very stupidly wide smile.

Without thinking it Lucy grabbed a hold of his big shoulder and looked over them. Shocked and wide eyed at the scene she thought would transpire in front of her. The gang of dudes that were running at them came to a halt with a lot of heaving and huffing the leader or whatever he was, walked up to the Mr. Pink hair and stood an arms length away from him and pointed with a very boney pointy finger. He scoffed.

"HEH I got u now Dragoneel, and what do we have here eh?" He looked behind the man in front of Lucy and he licked his lips and eyed Lucy up and down and smirked " Seems u even brought us a trophy to Dragoneel" Lucy shrinked behind hair and thought to her self

_Oh no Lucy what mess did this guy get you into...but that name Dragoneel? Why does that sound familiar?. _Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Pink hair laughed.

"Trophies are for winners.. and by the looks of you guys.. I don't think you will need a trophy" He chuckled one more time before rushing at the guys like a surging flame. He Punched the guy who was speaking to him and sent him flying into the brick wall. The rest of the gang looked stunned but without better judgement ran altogether at him. He looked up at them and took on a stance of strength and Lucy at this point was to stunned and shocked to scream or run or anything she just stood there and watched Mr Pink hair fight.

One after the other this gang tried their best to land a hit on the man fighting with a stupid grin on his face. Lucy noted that this mans eyes weren't scared at all in fact they were the corners of her mouth twitched upwards a bit.

"You guys are weak as hell! And TEN THOUSAND YEARS to early to beat me" Mr Pink hair said as he kicked the last remaining guy into a near by trash can falling over it. looking around at Lucy with narrowed eyes at her he combed her over..At that moment she swallowed hard at his stare and didn't look away taking a mental note that his eyes were of a dark emerald green. She wanted to say something in these seconds he was staring at her and she sworn that she could feel heat radiating off of him _was he mad?_ Lucy thought to herself as they kept staring at each other..

"Not bad mhm? Lets get ur knee patched up". Was all he said and Lucy's veins almost popped out of her head in anger at this stranger who had not only knocked her down and dragged her away from her friends but had almost gotten her into a terrible situation if he had not been strong enough to defend himself. But again Lucy was unable to mental some words out of her mouth instead nodded and he dragged her away again. They walked not to fair until they turned into a doorway to which Lucy thought looked like a bar, as her eyes scanned the interior.. she flinched as some drunkard accidentally bumped into her leg she heard him click his tongue and with one arm lifted her onto the bar. She shrieked a little bit at his actions and a slight blush got caught up on her cheeks but that quickly vanished.

The strange man got onto one knee and inspected her hurt leg.

"Well it will bruise for sure but I'm going to put some ointment on it and hopefully it won't leave any scars". He said looking down and running a thumb over her cut up knee to which she flinched again. She watched him walk behind the counter of the bar and go through a pair of double doors. She loudly sighed to her self and she started looking around and weirdly thinking about MR PINK hair. Like. _Why does his name sound familiar? Why are we in a bar? Does he know the owner? Why did he get into a fight?. _So many questions were piling up inside her head and never coming towards a conclusion or even rational answer.

"So I see he dragged you into one of his messes..that lamebrain". Said a deep monotone voice from behind Lucy. She got scared and slightly screamed as she turned to look at the person who spoke not recognizing them. He was a tall handsome guy with jet-black hair that curled a smidge at the ends he had piercing ice coloured eyes that made Lucy's spine shiver. He didn't ware a shirt which she took a moment to look weirdly at him coming back to reality that they were in fact inside an establishment.

"Mr Pink hair? He didn't give me much choice in the matter" Lucy spoke to him in which he started laughing manically.. losing his cool and collected manner making Lucy sweat drop at his actions...

Suddenly the doors flew open and the strange man that had dragged Lucy here and there came out looking pissed and turned his attention to the dark haired man setting down the first aid kit on the bar.

"HAAAH? You say something ice princess?" Immediately smacking foreheads and glaring at each other dark green versus ice blue eyes stared daggers at one another. Lucy went completely deadpan and thought. _THESE WEIRDOS! LEVY! JUVIA! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE! _She screamed at herself and just watched them continue fighting.

"Are you loosing your hearing already MR PINK HAIR". And with that they started to brawl... Lucy ducked behind the bar and just sat there and listened to things being thrown like chairs.. Glass was breaking. And a pair of doors once again opened fiercely uncover a Tall iron clad girl with long flowing Scarlet hair and she was waring a grey t-shirt and a blue skirt and lucy looked into her dead looking eyes and shrieked.

"GREY AND NATSU YOU BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING" the woman spoke with such force that made the two fighting boys stop dead in their tracks and hug each other. _These weirdos keep popping out! _Lucy spoke to herself once again trying to remain mentally stable amongst all the weirdos she was encountered so far when it suddenly clicked... she shot straight up ignoring the pain in her leg and looked towards the pink hair weirdo that dragged her here and it finally clicked in her brain suddenly she knew who he was _NATSU DRAGONEEL OF DRAGON CORP?!_

A/N

Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying the first chapter of SUMMER AND LUCKY this has been a story I have had in my head for a long time and I just recently had motivation to finish it and so its done and here it is! This story does have some use of vulgar language so if your not into that then don't continue reading. This will be a long story and I will be uploading a new chapter every other day this week meaning 3 whole chapters and 3 whole doses of NALU and FAIRY TAIL... and nothing belongs to me characters/titles. E.C.T. ANYWAYS if you guys enjoyed and are physically able please be sure to favourite to keep up with updates and please leave a comment any criticism is welcome here :D.


	2. Chapter 2- THE GREAT RESCUE

**SUMMER AND LUCKY**

SEASON ONE

Chapter Two- The Great Rescue

Lucy Heartfillia 20 years old, was looking shocked with wide eyes. She had heard his name before Natsu this and Natsu that all over the news. Being the son of one of the

wealthiest families to come out of Fiore was something, and he has always been something of a figure head in the daily news. **_Natsu Dragoneel son of one of the most wealthiest Families in Fiore found himself arrested for _**... Lucy thought back to the many of times she had seen either his face or his name show up in the papers.. _so why didn't I notice before?_ The tabloids maybe lying for all she knew... but to her he didn't seem all that bad.

She watched as the 3 continued to argue until once again noticing that Lucy had been there the entire time. The scarlet haired women walked up to Lucy and smiled before offering her hand.

"Natsu told me about everything, lets get your leg patched up hmm?" The red haired girl reached and grabbed the first aid kit and motioned for Lucy to place her knee on a chair as to prop it up for her to see better. Lucy flinched when the scarlet women put something on her cut and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she began to grind her teeth baring through the pain.

"Whats your name?" Asked the scarlet woman looking at lucy with her onyx eyes staring at Lucy's golden brown ones.

Lucy looked away for a moment and the gears in her head began to grind as she thought.. _should I tell them who I am? Would they call someone if I did? _ Lucy's face flashed a bunch emotions and the scarlet women seemed to notice and sad smiled.

" Thats fine if u don't want to tell.. I'm ERZA SCARLET and that nudist over there who is currently taking off his clothes is GREY FULLBUSTER and that idiot". Erza sighed and reluctantly pointed towards Natsu who was picking up a chair one that got tossed between his fight with Grey and was dragging it over towards the girls. He slammed it down and spun it so he was sitting backwards and brought up a hand and smiled at Lucy.

"Heya I'm Natsu Dragoneel". He smiled with his infamous toothy grin before being back handed across his head by Erza. "OUCH wachu- do that for?!" He arched in pain and grabbed his head in his hands while yelling at the scarlet clad women who was fuming.

"WHY WOULD U GET THIS GIRL INVOLVED NATSU? NOT ONLY PUSHING HER DOWN BUT DRAGGING HER ALL OVER THE PLACE BEFORE ENGAGING IN A FIGHT?! DO U KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?!" Erza was screaming and Natsu from Lucy perspective was scared out of his boots like a coward. And then she chuckled a little bit which made Natsu look at her and smile too.

"She seems tough Erza relax, and plus I beat them didn't I? Hehe". Natsu stated with his eyes on Lucy and all Erza could do was sigh and bow in an apologetic gesture towards Lucy who was now all patched up and standing again she put a hand on her hip and looked at Natsu with sharp eyes.

"The name is Lucy by the way.. and I don't know what is going on but my friends should be worried especially after the little stunt you pulled earlier". Natsu was a little taken back by her powerful words and tone.

"Nice to meet you Lucy except not under these circumstances" Erza growled yet again at Natsu who just shrugged in her direction.

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Nice to meet everyone too, hopefully next time its not in a torn up bar and thank you Erza for the bandage feels much better" she turned to Nastu and Grey and waved "And its been fun but I have to return to my friends iv been gone for awhile and they will probably look all over the city for me.. and next time Natsu say Hello first before dragging a girl off". Lucy laughed and winked at everyone then started to walk out of the bar avoiding the broken pieces of furniture. Before reaching the door, she was surprised to feel a hand grab her forearm. She turned around quickly to find a Pink haired Natsu looking seriously at her.

"Don't worry il take you to wherever you need to go" and before Lucy could protest. She was once again being dragged out side the bar by Natsu's whims. They reached the street and Lucy tried looking for a car or something but when Natsu noticed and chuckled at her he walked towards a Motorcycle that was, Fire engine Red and had black and blue flames painted all around it. Lucy just stood there contemplating what she knew would be bound to happen.

"Hey Natsu we arnt going to ride on that thing are we?" She said reluctantly taking a black shinny helmet Natsu was trying to hand her.

"Mhmm? Yea why?" He asked not really knowing why she was questioning it, of course they were going to take his bike he didn't want to walk.

"O-Oh okay, dont you have like a car or something?" She eyed his motorcycle and swallowed hard, she wasn't nervous about riding it just she has never done it before.

"Luce its fine! And plus I get major motion sickness in any other vehicle, this bike was costume made for that purpose" he reached in a leather pouch that was on the back of his bike and pulled out a leather jacket and threw it around Lucy.

"I would suggest zipping that up it gets cold riding on this bike" he said putting on his helmet.

"Will do!" Lucy zipped it up without a second thought, but felt a twinge when she noticed Natsu was only waring a black tank top and a pair of orange swim shorts. (It was a beach town after all)

"Hey Natsu you should take the jacket instead" Lucy suggested but Natsu only fist pumped his chest as he looked at her getting onto the bike now.

"Heh dont sweat it.. I'm like a heater anyways" he stated and held out a hand for Lucy who was putting on her helmet. With a some what shaking hand she grabbed his hand and hopped on the motorcycle, he reved the engine and was giving Lucy instructions on where to put her feet and hands.. She blushed a little when Natsu grabbed her hands and placed them around his waist and told her to hold on. She could feel his muscles from under his tank top and blushed even more._ What even has been this day? _She thought as they quickly took off after Lucy told him the hotel Her and her friends were staying at. And with that they took off with a small shriek from Lucy.

_Back at the Hotel with Juvia and Levy_

"Are you sure you haven't seen this girl?" Asked a very angry looking Levy, who was holding up a picture to the very perplexed looking hotel manager.

He raised his hands in defeat while beads of sweat poured off his face like a waterfall.

"S-sorry ma'm I have no idea who this p-person is and we have yet to see her check in, but if y-you like I could get someone to c-call you if we see he-r?" he asked rather shaky trying his best to make the small angry blue haired levy calm down even just a little bit. Juvia stood there and repeatedly tried to call Lucy on her cellphone. Only to get the answering machine over and over again and with a pouty face Juvia threw her phone back into her bag knowing that calling Lucy's phone over and over again resulted in nothing.

"HMMMP!" Was all Levy mustered at the hotel manager and walked away to be with Juvia. The manager sighed a breath of relief when the angry small chick was gone and everyone else just sweat dropped at the entire scene.

"WHERE IS SHE?! Wait till I get my hands on whoever kidnapped LU!" Levy shouted at the window while she looked out it to see if she could see Lucy walking or just anything.

"Levy no sense in getting mad about it.. Juvia thinks Lucy can take care of herself just fine.. remember that "INCIDENT". Juvia shuddered at the memory she was recalling and Levy's face went pale as the blood left her face at the mere memory of that time.

**_*flash back* _**

**_Levy and juvia stood side by side holding each other in wonder. In front of them stood a blonde haired girl waring the shorter version of their schools. Uniform skirt and the shirt just fit but still showed off some of her stomach. She was covered in cuts and bruises and just above her eyebrow lay a gash that was bleeding, shielding her vision a little and making it blurry. However she turned around and smiled at the two girls who were still holding each other. _**

**_"_****_I don't think they will bug you guys anymore". The blonde said barely being able to stand, shaky and teetering between standing and falling at any moment. The blonde looked ahead once again to see the the person she had just beat up run off and disappear. _**

**_*MOMENTS BEFORE LUCY*_**

**_"_****_Uuuugh". Cried Juvia as she was sent a kick to her stomach.. she yelped and fell on her knees while clenching her side, tears streaming down her face which was mixed in with the rain that was falling. Levy watched in horror and tried to run to her friend but could not even make it too two steps before being pushed into the brick wall behind her. _**

**_"_****_Don't you dare try and help this girl! She walks around here all day gloomy and every time, it rains! She ruins the school trips! She ruins my clothes! She doesn't deserve to live all she does is bring misfortune to everyone around her!" Shouted a person from the group that was beating up Juvia and Levy. _**

**_"_****_Ju-ia is sorry". Was all she could speak. Being in so much pain. The girl that had spoke growled at Juvia before looking at Levy with a menacing facial expression. Levy was so small that she thought how helpless she was against these bullies who had tormented Juvia and levy from the time they started middle school. All levy could do was muffle her crying and look on terrified as the girl came closer towards her. She grabbed a fist full of Levy's Short blue locks and yanked upwards, dragging Levy off of her knees in great pain._**

**_"_****_And you, I told you to do my homework and instead you told the teacher! You have no friends because nobody likes a nerd like you! Its your fault for always reading those damn stupid books! Its your fault that my grades are dropping" Exlaimed the same girl who had Levy's hair. She tore Levy's hands open to grab the book she had waited for months to snag from the library and smiled evily at her. _**

**_"_****_Since your not going to need this anymore" said the girl and in front of Levy ripped it in two. _**

**_"_****_NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Levy and at that moment as if in slow motion a Blonde haired girl in which none of them had ever seen before jumped and kicked the girl across the face yelling "LUCY KICK". sending her flying into her entourage and like dominos or bowling pins they fell down._**

**_"_****_You know its very petty to blame your problems on others." The blonde girl said looking towards the bullies. Without much hesitation Levy raced to Juvia's side and looked her up and down crying harder then before realizing that Juvia needed medical attention, but she just held onto her. Both girls had tears and snot streaming down there faces. The rain above seemed to pick up a little harder and was pounding the pavement creating loud splashes and Juvia kind of flinched when they heard the loud clap of thunder over head, and lighting flash amongst the grey scale sky._**

**_"_****_And who are you?! How dare u hit my perfect face!" And the girl got up again but this time she pulled what looked like a knife out of her pocket and held it threatenly at this blonde hero. _**

**_"_****_I don't take to kindly to bullies". And they both sprang forward Lucy missing an inch of the knife but still managed to cut her above the eye. Lucy dodged quickly and together they rolled and wrestled on the ground hitting and punching whenever they could. The enterage that was once there had all scattered in fear of everything being taken to far for their liking and ditched. _**

**_After the beating Lucy stood up and looked at the bully who had bruises forming all over her arms and face. Being able to stand and wretch her hand backwards and comb her purple hair backwards to get it out of her face she pointed towards the blonde._**

**_"_****_YOULL PAY FOR THIS BLONDIE!" with that last final confrontation she ran out and disappeared before everyones eyes. The blonde justice hero just smirked and chuckled from the back of her throat. _**

**_"_****_Are you guys alright?" The blonde asked turning towards two sobbing girls._**

**_"_****_Y-yes thank you so much". Said a shaky voice from Levy who was now standing trying to help Juvia to her feet. The blonde walked over barley being able to stand herself, with cuts and bruises everywhere and a gash from the knife above her eyebrow now was seeping red liquid onto her face.. despite her looks she smiled at the two girls._**

**_"_****_My name is Lucy.. Lucy Heartfillia" _**

**_"_****_I-im Levy Mcgarden and this is Juvia Lockser... a-re you okay?" Asked Levy who was now convinced that Lucy had more wounds than her or Juvia at this point. _**

**_Lucy looked upwards towards the rain and closed her eyes feeling kinda refreshed ."Yeah this much is nothing.. I just can't stand bullies". She smiled and helped Levy move Juvia._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

"That was the first time we ever met LuLu huh?" Levy laughed and together her and juvia smiled.. and just in that moment the hotel doors opened and there was a blonde who walked in.. waring a leather jacket caring a shiny black helmet and next to her was the pink haired man that had firstly bumped into Lucy and dragged her away. They smiled at each other before Lucy noticed Levy and Juvia with open mouths and blank white eyes. She smiled greatly and lightly jogged over to them before saying.

"HEEY!" Lucy excitedly said and Levy and Juvia finally broke out of their state and lightly. Explained how when Natsu had dragged off with Lucy, Juvia and Levy tried to follow them screaming Lucy's name and how they watched her disappear with a strange man... At the sound of the term. "STRANGE MAN" Natsu walked himself beside Lucy and narrowed eyed the girls before they began to scream and smack him for dragging and taking off with Lucy... Natsu only flinched to which Lucy began recalling her adventures for the evening. Everything from the push down to the fight between a person named Grey and to the patch up she got from a beautiful terrifying woman named Erza. Juvia found it funny but Levy on the other hand grabbed Lucy in a protective hold and glared daggers at Natsu who just reached a hand behind his head and apologized once again.

"Juvia thinks we should get going and get ready... or are we not going to that party anymore?" Juvia asked confused about how the rest of the night would be panned out and executed.

Levy looked shocked as well as Lucy who realized the time... "Your right Juvia! I didn't even get anything to ware! What to do I still think it will be fun to go" whined Lucy a little bit and levy suggested heading out to find something now while Levy got ready there at the hotel. Juvia and Lucy nodded before turning to Natsu once again handing him his leather jacket and helmet.

"Thank you Natsu for the ride home!" She smiled brightly flashing her pearly white teeth.

"No prob Luce, least I could do and all" and with that he was about to walk away before being stopped by lucy again.

"Hey why don't you and everyone that was at the bar come to the beach party later? Its going to be at 7 pm and theirs going to be music and a bon fire and food an-"

"You had me at food!" He said with a little bit of drool coming from the side of his mouth to which Lucy laughed.

"Sounds great! Im sure we will be there.. I guess see ya then Luce!" Natsu stated running out of the hotel room leaving a wind trail behind him.

***_Time Skip_**

Lucy, Juvia, and Levy pulled up in their car to once again park it in the beach parking lot.

Each one stepping out Levy waring her orange knitted beach dress with white sandals her hair hanging un restraint over her shoulders, and a long golden chain around her neck. After some swift shopping from Juvia and Lucy in the time frame they had.. Juvia stepped out waring a long flowing summer dress that was strapless and had a long slit extending up her left leg to reveal some thigh, it was light blue at the top and eventually faded to black near the bottom in a beautiful pattern of flowers. She wore flip flops that had some heel to them and her hair was curled in a half up do. Lucy was making sure she had her phone and nessasary items in her small summer purse. Lucy had left her hair down with no fussing at all except a sparkling hair pin that held back some of her lose hairs away from her face. She wore a two piece dress the top was heart shaped with a bit of sequin, the bottom was a very short but tight skirt which allowed her to show off a little bit of stomach in a cute way. The colour was baby pink and together the girls looked ready the evening.

Lucy thought they looked a bit over dressed for a measly beach party so reminded the girls to bring their bathing suits just in case. Together they walked down to were the party was to be held and immediately upon the clearing on the beach. The girls eyes went wide with beauty at the scenery in front of them. There was as promised a giant bon fire and groups of people all dressed up and either dancing, drinking and or socializing. The back drop was a beautiful setting sky with hues of oranges and purples. Lucy was looking around but sighed when she didn't find the person she was looking for.

"Looking for someone special LuLu?" Asked a very unconvincing Levy wiggling her eyebrows a little bit. Juvia just smirked and began to find drinks for everyone.

"W-WHAT? Pssssh no" Stated Lucy who was still dodging her eyes between everyone.

"Here guys Juvia got drinks for everyone"Juvia said holding onto three red solo cups with some wine in them. All at once the girls drank from their cups and cheered before scattering amongst the crowd Juvia had said how she wanted to go boy hunting and left swiftly after that. Levy was looking at some horse shoe game and decided to try her luck. Lucy however was absolutely starved and made way towards the BBQ that had in her opinion the most wondering smells wafting from the piles of meat that were cooking.

Once her plate was filled with delicious food she went to sit down but wondered what everyone was concerned about having been gathered to one particular spot. She tried to crane her neck to see but gave up after a few feeble attempts. She just looked on towards the crowds of cooing women and the guys who were whistling at what looked to lucy like a red head but she couldn't make out any faces.

"Have you seen a blonde with long hair and big well you know?" Lucy perked up to the sound of the manly voice that was drifting into her ears. _Natsu _she thought and placed her plate next to her and started to walk towards the crowd. She pushed her way threw until she stumbled by being pushed forward and was about to fall. She squeezed her eyes shut awaiting for the sandy doom to reach her. A pair of muscular arms grabbed her waist and held her from falling. Without looking up she already knew who he was.

"Oi Luce, you have a bad habit of falling". Laughed Natsu placing Lucy on her feet again.

"Its only became a habit since you started it, BTW who has big what now?!" Lucy looked at him and angry smiled at him before together chuckling with him. All he wore was a white scarf around his forhead which was tied in the back of his head like a bandana, which Lucy pointed out to her self made his hair stick up in weird places. She eyed him and looked towards his chest where he wore absolutely nothing and this made the heat rise to her cheeks as she tried to avert her eyes from his perfectly tan perfectly muscular chest and Abs. _This is a statued body... from the gods..._ she blushed mentally at her thoughts _Not now Lucy keep it together_ she tried to convince her self but it was hard. Her eyes kept trailing every single muscle until she noticed his swim shorts. To which she laughed a little bit _Dragons? Really? Was he still a kid? _ Before she could think anymore.

"AAYE I'm hungry wheres the food at?" This made lucy sweat drop and she pointed towards the table where the food was. And without a second of hesitation he began to run over. The crowd at this point dispersed probably from the impact Lucy had made with her presence. Natsu was a Dragoneel which meant no matter where he went he would be recognized. This party was no exception. After Levy and Juvia meet up with Lucy again who was watching a very hungry Natsu eat to his hearts content. Levy was telling everyone how her game at horse shoes ended triumphantly with her winning. Everyone was getting re acquainted with Natsu who laughed at Levy's story. Juvia was just about to explain to everyone how every guy here was a no go, but that was before she feasted her eyes upon a tall dark haired handsome guy who was speaking to Natsu. Lucy looked at Juvia who had Hearts in her eyes

"Hey flame ass! Did u forget us or something?! We got lost because you ran off!" Said a very angry voice from behind the group.

.

**_A/N _**

**_Alright guys I'm going to stop it here for now..! Thank you for reading the second chapter to my first NALU and FAIRYTAIL story. _**

**_Feel free to suggest and leave reviews for anything that you may seem fit to add or critic.._**

**_I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters listed in this story._**

**_Hopefully you guys continue to read and support this story until the end!_**

**_-KAYRARARA_**


	3. Chapter 3- A MORNING TO FORGET

**Summer and Lucky**

**SEASON ONE**

**Chapter Three- A morning to forget**

The group consisting of Natsu, Juvia, Lucy, Levy looked behind them to see a very angry and irritated Grey Fulbuster glaring at Natsu. Natsu clicked his tongue and got up to look at the person who was provoking him. Lucy thought _oh oh.. _ as she notices juvia was clenching her chest still starstruck at the mysterious man who showed up. Lucy smiled a little before going back to being concerned for the party... She knew all to well just what kind of damage could come from these two fighting.

"Oi ice princess you talking to someone?cause I don't hear a damn thing" Natsu snarled at Grey greeting him with a head butt that made Grey stumble backwards.. Lucy and Co. didn't like the atmosphere that was admitting from the the two guys. They locked foreheads and began to verbally abuse each other.

"Who are you calling ice princess, charcoal dust".

"Yea? Wanna go stripper? I'm all fired up!"

"Bring it on!"

"UUUUUGGGH"

"RAAAAAAH"

The two boys.. one with only his underwear on and the other throwing punches and head butts. Lucy just sighed and had to explain to a very shocked Levy who was just wide mouthed in surprise the entire time, while Juvia seemed to be off in her own little world still staring at Grey without any clothes on.. she blushed madly and clutched her heart. Lucy could only look on in disbelief then she looked around at the other people at the party they simply paid no attention to Natsu _was everyone used to this sort of thing?_ She thought to herself, She remembered seeing Natsu on the news a lot but wasn't sure what his relationship with Grey was.

"Are you done ice breath?" Natsu snickered as he landed a punch that sent Grey flying across the beach. Bits of sand flew up in the air...Even reaching as far as Lucy and the others.

Grey was about to say something. When an aura like no others shows up behind him, which immediately made him flinch and shiver.. and he never gets cold. Natsu's face fell and he began to cower in fear. Lucy and the others were also terrified at her presence.

"NATSUUUU...GRAAAY!". At that moment it was like the earth shook, and everyone that was within meters of Erza felt her wrath and Grey and Natsu were hugging each other scared for their lives. Lucy awed at Erza being able to stop these two was sure an accomplishment. Juvia thoughts were still all over the place as she thought Erza was a love rival but quickly casted those thoughts out of her head when everyone was witnessed to the slaughter Erza had done to Natsu and Grey.

She grabbed a handhold of black locks in one hand and some of Natsu's Pink hair in her other hand and as swiftly she had stopped the fight she threw both parties together and with an epic finale headbutt their were KO'd. Nobody knows for sure who was more surprised, Lucy Juvia or Levy who just sat their the entire time not really knowing what to do.

"E-Erza. Its good to see you again." Lucy said stuttering from what she had witnessed towards Erza who went from menacing to happy and giddy in a matter of 0.5 seconds. Lucy looked at Erza and thought to herself how beautiful she was, long scarlet hair that had been tied up in a high pony tail for the party. She only wore a black bikini and a see through skirt with no shoes. She looked comfortable but Lucy was a little jealous of her.

"Lucy! I didn't think id see you hear.. Natsu just messaged us the party details and said we had to attend" She stated walking up to Lucy who was dusting off her outfit trying to get the wee bits of sand off of her. Levy was extremely shy bound when Erza practically towered over her, Juvia was trying to look intimedating trying to puff out her chest at Erza who didn't notice at all.

"Oh Erza these are my friends, Levy Mcgarden and Juvia Lockser." Lucy said motioning towards Juvia and Levy who were waving hello.

"Guys this is one of Natsu's friends I met this morning, She was the one that patched me up". Lucy said smiling widely at Erza. At this point Grey and Natsu have rejoined the conversation still staring daggers at each other which went unnoticed behind Erza.

"Nice to meet you.. I'm Erza Scarlet!" She said excitidly which made Levy and Juvia loosen up and laugh with her.

"Oh yeah I guess I never introduced my self either.. Hiya I'm Grey Fullbuster" He smirked at the girls who waved hi.. his eyes then fell on Juvia who was looking at him with such affection.. at first he thought it was creepy and that she was weird but he still felt she was fine and nice and he didn't know why.

"AYE! Now that you are all friends I am hungry again" exclaimed a growling stomach Natsu who clutched his toned stomach to which everyone laughed and they went to get food.

Everyone was having fun with each other and Lucy was weirdly surprised that everyone felt like they had known each other for years. Although her worry still lays with Natsu Dragoneel. She sighed as she watched him trying to BBQ some meat while Grey was yelling at him at everything he did wrong..While Juvia tries to stop the fighting to no avail. Erza and Levy where tag teaming on some games and might everyone see that they were dominating the competition! Everyone who was up against them were defeated and everytime Erza would fist pump Levy with every victory. Lucy's eyes fell back on Natsu who was still trying to maintain the fire and grill.

_Well sure, of course he is a dragoneel what luck.. if only father knew who I was hanging out with tonight he would not be happy. Father would never be happy anyways Lucy who are you kidding?! But to be a dragoneel I guess he would know better then anyone.. I'm surprised he hasn't figured out that I'm a Heartfillia. I'm positive I introduced my self as such to him when I meet him but that was before I knew he was a Dragoneel. I hope father won't get wind of this.. _

Natsu must of sensed the gears turning in Lucy's head. He looked over to her trying to ignore the banter coming from Gray and Juvia.. She was trying to seduce him. Natsu was looking at Lucy with a heaving intense glare to which Gray noticed.

"Oh is cherry hair interested in a certain blonde". Teased Gray who had punched Natsu's shoulder lightly.

"Nah man... Its not like that.. but" He stopped half way through his sentence without even looking at Gray but his face fell when he noticed that Natsu was serious.

"Wachu mean? But what?" Gray felt confused trying to put pieces together. By far he was not the stupid kind if anyone could figure it out it would be Gray but for the first time since he had known Natsu having grown up with him due to his fathers work in Dragon Corp.. and even though Natsu was someone he fought with ALOT! He still considered Natsu his best friend just like brothers. But for the first time Gray felt like Natsu was conscious of this Lucy person having only known her for a short time Gray could not fathom what made his best friend/brother so worried about especially about her.

"I don't know Gray but something is strange about her.. I don't know how to explain it" Natsu said finally turning towards Gray. He was taken back by Natsu's seriousness of course he has had girlfriends in the past but never had any of those peeked his interest like this so called Lucy.

"I don't know what your talking about, but if your curious about something why not simply ask her?" Gray suggested shrugging then patting his buddy on the back.

"I don't think it means anything and probably not what you're thinking either..Just feels like I know her or something?" Natsu tried to explain himself but he couldn't he didn't know why Lucy was so strange to him.. Not even in a bad way either he just couldn't put his finger on it but he was very curious and wanted to find out.

"Want me to look into it?" Gray suggested.. this had been his thing since a long time ago. Natsu would never talk about it but he had been screwed over by many people and it would always be Gray to deliver this news, he had been entrusted to Natsu's friendship and trust for a long time if he felt someone needed to be looked into Gray would do it in a heartbeat for Natsu. One time in particular Natsu was with this girl and since they were childhood friends he was happy and all seemed well nobody thought anything of it.. but that was his ultimate betrayal she ruined him everything about him was 100% her and what she did to him would never heal. Gray had the privilege to find out what and he forever will wish he hadn't but he couldn't see his brother like friend in such pain.

Natsu's eyes grew dark.. Probably from what Gray was thinking about.

"..." Natsu didn't say anything but placed a hand on Gray. At that moment Gray knew what Natsu meant and nodded.

"Fine its your decision" Gray said before walking away to check on the mess Erza was making.

Lucy looked towards Natsu who was now walking towards the ocean. He crossed his arms and stared at the ocean, she decided to fallow him.. looking behind her to see that the girls were all making a sandcastle and drinking heavily singing while playing in the sand Juvia was crying LOTS and Levy was laughing while pouring a bottle of champagne on the ground and Erza somehow got knives and is now slicing the sandcastle if u can even call it that. Lucy was somewhat buzzed but still had it in her to approach Natsu who was now looking out onto the oceans horizon watching as the morning light was beginning to come into view.

"You know this is one of the best views iv ever seen" Lucy stated as she took her place next to Natsu. Never startling him and he didn't even look at her instead he closed his eyes and let the light early morning breeze blow past his hair making his pink locks twirl.

"Mhmm.. I agree". Natsu stated as he finally turned an eye towards Lucy... and there frozen like a statue he was. _ SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL..._ Natsu thought but quickly rammed that thought out of his brain, he was defiantly not the type to have such an interest in just one girl. Gray had made a point even if he didn't speak it, natsu understood at that moment that any more involvement would be just like the last time.. _I can't do that again I have learned my lesson. No more plus I'm Natsu Dragoneel I can't be with just one girl heh I am the resident bad boy! Natsu of Dragon Corp won't get involved with another woman and I will forget ... forget everything.. _ Natsu thought to himself making his resolve even stronger. Whatever rising feelings he had were thrown away Lucy Heartfillia was just another friend.. besides he only knew her for a day.

"Natsu look!" Lucy excitedly pointed towards the horizon and everyone in their group took a moment to look at the rising sun.. it was beautiful Lucy thought and took a quick glance at natsu who was silently looking at her too. He smiled crookedly to her flashing her a toothy canine grin then cheered and as if like dominos everyone fallowed suit.

And it was an amazing night... but it defiantly will be a morning to forget.

**_A/N_**

**_ALRIGHT another chapter done as promised.. I'm sorry everyone it took awhile to get this one done.. was not my intention but I was sick and my internet pooped out on me in the middle of the chapter causing me to have to start over... forgive this chapter for not being great honestly this its the introduction to the actual plot now that you have a little bit of insight on some of the characters :). if u enjoyed and are physically able please leave a review and fave the story to keep up with updates.. next chapter will be soon! Thank you!_**

**_-KAYRARA_**


	4. AN

Alright guys... i put this story on hold to write chapters in advance so there wont be anymore waiting between chapters... i will upload 3 chapters this coming week and a bonus NALU and GALE story sometime this weekend... so watch for that D 3. love you all thank you for still continuing to read my story and celebrate NALU and Fairy Tail..

-Kayrarara


End file.
